Reality to Fantasy: Edward finds Bella
by edward'sadaf
Summary: Bella leads a monotonous life with a secret in her heart so dark that she cringes to even think of it. And it has made her do one more thing-hate love. She moves to Forks trying to run away from it. There she meets Edward Cullen. Edward is intrigued by Bella, he is surprised by her actions and falls in love with her. Will Bella accept his love?Will she overcome her fears?


**CHAPTER 1: Moving to Forks.**

**BELLA POV:**

I am leaving the beautiful sun city of Phoenix to live with my dad in a small rainy town of Forks in Washington. Don't get me wrong there, I love Charlie, I mean my dad but it is difficult to meet him after a long 4 years. Things maybe a little awkward between us, I haven't seen Charlie since the divorce, being too similar to him may be both helpful and not.

Four years have passed since their divorce! I can't believe it.

I've lived all my 13 years seeing them arguing from the littlest to the biggest things and trust me it was very difficult for me to go through it. Seeing them fight like this, I was determined to never love any one again but then one day he came and changed everything and started loving once again, but then he broke everything- Shut up Bella! Don't think about anything related to him. I closed my eyes to clear my mind. I promised myself to forget about him and return back to my 'Love never exists' policy.

My dad Charlie is the chief of the police and I Isabella Marie Swan is going to Forks to live 2 years or probably a year with him till I am 18 and capable to live alone. Though I can stay alone now my parents and especially my mom with whom I have stayed for the past 4 years doesn't think that way. I remember the time I has suggested that and she started panicking, okay to make her happy I agreed I wouldn't live on my own until I'm 18.

I wouldn't have been leaving Phoenix even though I had a little problems but Mom remarried 6 months ago and Phil is nice but he is a player I think football oh no no baseball am not that into sports u Know never mind he travels and my mom stays with me and she misses him so I decided it's time to meet my dad and have a quality time with him, even though I hate Forks I'm glad leaving something behind.

"Bella... U know you don't have to do this?" Renee said.

"Mom…I want to do it and I really miss dad I want to meet him..."hope she doesn't catch my lie, but I was being very firm I so badly wanted to get away from him. I stopped there not wanting to think more.

"Honey..."she started saying but I cut her off, "mom, really I want to. And I'll miss you let me go or I'll miss the plane…' yup that was convincing

"Okay, honey but call or e-mail me when you reach there and take care of yourself. I'll miss you sweetie..." she said in a sad tone.

"Okay mom and you enjoy yourself with Phil love you too" with that I when to the airport and took the plane and arrived at Seattle in a few hours.

There I met my dad; he gave me a hug and then released me with an awkward smile. You know, Dad isn't really a man of words…and I'm like him.

Let's leave it there we said our hi and hellos and left from the airport to Forks my new home... Home where did this come from?

I don't know why or how but I have a very weird feeling like something big life changing is going to happen? What is this feeling what possibly can it mean?...I haven't felt... I was brought back by my thoughts by Charlie. He said he had a surprise for me? Whoa! What can it be? I wondered.

"Dad, what is it? You know I hate surprises," I said voicing my thoughts.

"Hmm…okay I bought you a truck so that you don't have to walk to school" he confessed with a smile.

A truck? For me? You got to be kidding me!

"Dad you didn't have to I could manage," I kind of choked, this sudden surprise from Charlie made me feel emotional, I don't know how much he had to pay for it, a pressure on him. I felt really sad; he really wanted me to be happy here.

"Bells…I wanted to…it's the least I can do and it's a home coming present you will love it" all this was said without looking at me

"Huh-uh…thanks," I said.

"You're welcome" After 30 minutes of awkward silence and looking out of the windows avoiding talk we reached home.

I quickly unpacked my bags and went for a shower. Living with Charlie is almost like living alone and having my own place he never interferes with what I do. And guess what? I actually my truck a lot it was awesome and good for a clumsy girl like me.

Tomorrow I will join Forks high school and become a part of this town completely, I wonder what kind of people will be there, they sure would mind their P's and Q's as I was the town sheriff's daughter and also there will be talk behind my back as I came from the big city.

I was very tired from my journey so I went off to sleep early without having dinner saying I ate in the plane...I didn't sleep at all even after I was done crying because I always cried in night because of the secret I couldn't tell anyone and also the whooshing of the rain made me restless.

I got up at 6 had a shower got ready and went downstairs to see Charlie eating cereals.

"Good morning...bells" he said

"Morning dad, what's there to eat?" I asked searching the fridge which seemed like he doesn't be home at all because there were no groceries

"Hmm... There are some cereals and milk I think need to do some shopping" he admitted.

"Okay…its cool I will go for shopping and I'll handle the kitchen stuffs and don't worry I can cook better then mom." I added the last part with a laugh.

Mom is an unpredictable cook and Charlie doesn't know to cook at all don't know how he survives.

"Huh-uh... Bye honey got to go. Getting late for work, good luck or your school"

"Thanks and dad, take care" I said.

"Always will sweetie," he said and left with his cruiser after eating some cereals I washed the dishes and carried my bag and took the keys to leave for school.

School was not at all what I had expected it to be; only the board made me stomp my brakes. I saw many trucks and cars and the best out there was a shiny silver Volvo nice car, I kind of was relieved as my truck was old citizen like the rest. In Phoenix it would have been a laugh.

I went to the principal office to collect my schedule and had to correct her she kept calling me Isabella, you know I preferred Bella, dad calls me Isabella behind my back I guess. I had a small talk with her and then I was walking looking at my schedule when I bumped into someone or something hard.

"Ow!" there goes my impression. Thankfully that hard thing was a person not wall. That would surely have been embarrassing.

I slowly picked my bags and schedule and simultaneously said, "Sorry."

"It's alright," he said, I froze. His voice wow was musical wooaaah what am I thinking? No! Just think of him as a normal being I shouldn't fall for anyone love doesn't exist, not for me at least.

I slowly looked at him and oh boy! He looked so angelic like a Greek god. What caught my attention were his butterscotch eyes they were so dazzling Bella…Bella get a grip on yourself he is an ordinary person what was he doing to me I quickly looked away from his wonderful beautiful eyes to his face; confusion passed through my face, his face was rigid, like he wasn't breathing, lips pursed. Then he relaxed a bit as I continued to look at him.

He was about to say something when the bell rang and I excused myself and ran for my 1st class.


End file.
